Long Day With Her
by Yang Mei Lin
Summary: Hidup memang penuh tantangan. Salah satunya tantangan dalam persahabatan. Suatu kisah yang menarik yang aku baca dari buku diary Floretta.. Banyak sekali misteri persahabatan antaranya dengan sahabat misteriusnya.. Maukah kamu mendengarkannya? Akankah ia memecahkan semuanya? Read not Read? Be ready... /latar: 1985-1999
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA, saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

semilir angin menerpa gorden jendelaku. Mentari menyinari wajahku. "Kringg..." ,arghh... Alarm menjengkelkan itu pun berbunyi... Saatnya untuk menghadapi hari yang penuh kejutan... Yah..Hari ini memang banyak kejutan. Entahlah.. Mataku masih ingin terlelap. Tapi,aku harus tetap berjuang.. Terbayang siswa-siswi hilir mudik disekitar bangunan Zetoluza de Comforta Junior High School.. Yah.. Sekolahku itu yang selalu mewajibkan anak didiknya untuk membiasakan tertib dan disiplin.. Membosankan tapi, itulah yang kusuka. Aku suka kedamaian,ketentraman,ketertiban,dan semua hal yang biasanya dibenci anak-anak yang bruntal. Ok, ini saatnya..Let's go! Ehh.. Tunggu,tunggu! Belum kenal aku yaa? Oke...hmmm...namaku...siapa yaa namaku? Aduh nama sendiri saja lupa... AHA! FLORETTA VICTORIA RENNE.. Call me "Flo",,oke? hehehe... Nah..saatnya..Let's go!

Seperti biasa,aku menaiki taxi langgananku. Naik,turun, kekanan, kekiri.. Oh..tidak.. Kurasakan nyeri kembali di dadaku. I don't know.. But.. Penyakit aneh ini selalu datang seakan ingin membunuhku. Sesak,sakit,dan...argh... Sungguh... Aku tak bisa bergerak. Kilauan dan berkas-berkas cahaya mentari tertutup awan-awan kelabu. Saat kucoba memandangnya,mentari menolak melihat wajahku.. AKU SENDIRI.. :( Aku hanya terdiam meratapi nyeri yang sangat menggangguku. Bukanlah suatu yang mustahil apabila penyakit ini sembuh. Aku harus tetap kuat.. Meski telah banyak tetesan air mata yang keluar dan menetes mengaliri dagu dan tanganku.. I've to be strong and always wait for the miracle.. But.. I also feel lonely in my world... God...help me...

Tak terasa, didepanku, bangunan megah sekolahku telah menyambutku. Ah..sungguh mengagetkanku yang masih melamun. Segera kuturun dari taxi yang kutumpangi dan memberikan ongkosnya pada sopir taxi tersebut sembari memaksa senyumku keluar.. Aku pun memasuki gerbang sekolahku. Masih merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Kupeluk erat dokumen-dokumenku. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Tiba-tiba, arghh!... Aku terjatuh. Semuanya berhamburan. Emosiku hampir meluap. Tapi,kehangatan di hatiku tak memperbolehkanku. Kumenegadah keatas. Kulihat seorang gadis memakai rok selutut berwarna putih dengan mantel rajutan berwarna abu-abu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Wajahnya damai... Tetapi ia pucat, sangat pucat... "Maaf.. Mataku buram..", katanya sangat pelan. IA SAKIT...,pikirku.. Aku pun menolak pertolongannya,karena kasihan padanya. Aku berusaha bangkit dan memungut semua dokumenku. Aku memegang dadaku yang masih sakit, tetapi, jantungku telah normal kembali. "Ehmm..sekali lagi aku meminta maaf. Mari kita masuk..", katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku hanya tertunduk mengikuti laangkahnya.. Hanya bayang-bayangku yang membuat suasana ini hangat. Karena mentari telah memancarkan sinarnya kembali. Langkah kami berdampingan. Tetapi,didalam,ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ia masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Anehnya...aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Siapa dia? Entahlah.. Aku harus segera ke kelas. Sebelum terlambat mengikuti pelajaran.

Di kelas,aku meletakkan dokumenku di loker tepat dibawah mejaku. Aku terduduk lesu. Sambil menelungkupkan kepalaku kelipatan kedua tanganku. Untuk sementara waktu,aku dapat terlelap.

"Kringg!",,...bel masuk yang memekakan telinga membangunkanku. Wajahku berubah. Awalnya rapi,sekarang semua berantakan. Ah..tidak... Segera kuambil sisir di tasku. Kurapikan rambutku dan mengelap wajahku yang kusam dengan tissue. Siswa-siswi masuk dengan berlari. Mereka duduk diantaraku. Kelas pun penuh. Tetapi..masih ada 1 bangku kosong di belakangku. Guruku masuk dengan langkah yang khas. Sepatunya berbunyi dengan jelasnya. Semua murid bersiap-siap. Saat ia datang,semuanya berdiri dan mulai berkata "Welcome to the class and please teach us with a patience and with a kindness in your 's very much."

Kami pun duduk kembali. Yah..sudah menjadi tradisi setiap hari untuk mengucapkan salam seperti itu disini. Meski panjang,namun kami harus tetap bersemangat sebagai tanda rasa hormat kami padanya.

Guru kami pun mempersilahkan seseorang memasuki ruangan kelas kami. Ah...betapa terkejutnya hatiku. Gadis sebayaku yang tadi mencoba menolongku sekaligus yang membuatku terjatuh itu akan menjadi teman sekelasku. Ia memang orang yang mencurigakan. Hatiku masih penasaran padanya. Siapakah dia? Mengapa raut wajahnya selalu lesu seperti orang yang sedang sakit?...

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA, saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

Hari itu menjadi sebuah kejutan besar dalam hidupku. Semua rahasia yang dulu sangat ingin kuketahui akhirnya terungkap.

Matahari bersinar sangat terik,seakan ingin membakar kulitku. Oleh sebab itu,kemanapun aku berada,jaket merahku selalu menemaniku. HARI SABTU... Yah...libur sekolah. Sebenarnya membosankan. Tapi,aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membereskan rumahku. SENDIRIAN.. Ok... Ayah Ibuku semua pergi bekerja. Hanya aku sendiri di rumah yang sederhana ini. Kumulai dari kamarku di lantai atas. Lanjut ke kamar Ayah dan Ibu. (So pasti gabung lah yaa..hehehe..). Turun kebawah. Ke dapur, sudut-sudut ruang,ruang tamu,dan seluruh isi rumahku. Cukup melelahkan. Menyapu,mengepel,mencuci baju,dan lain-lain... Untuk penutupnya, "Menjemur Baju"!... Hal yang paling membuat hatiku senang. Karena aku bisa mencari alasan untuk keluar dari rumah. Yah...biasanya,kami sekeluarga menjemur baju di depan teras rumah kami. Maklum. Aku jarang sekali keluar ke situ. Tak ada waktu bermain atau melihat-lihat sekitar.. Hanya belajar,belajar,dan belajar. TRI TUGAS ANAK SEKOLAH... Dan satu lagi. Aku malas apabila ditanya oleh tetanggaku yang "KEPO"-nya minta ampun. Mereka selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Misal , "Non.. Siang-siang begini keluar rumah apa tidak kepanasan? Nanti kulitnya hitam loh.. " atau " Neng Floretta... Tidak belajar? Mana Ayah Ibu Eneng?"..Arghh... Masa hidupku hanya ditakdirkan untuk belajar?! Ok...Semua membosankan. Karena pasti mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan kujawab. Tetapi masih tetap ingin bertanya.. Tapi,sebagai anak yang baik,aku harus tetap menjawab dengan sopan. Untuk menjaga nama baikku dan tentu keluargaku.

Kuangkat perlahan keranjang baju yang sudah aku cuci dan keringkan tadi ke teras rumahku. Aku mengambil dan membuka jemuran yang berada di sudut tembok. Satu persatu kujemur baju-baju itu. Hmmm...angin semilir membuatku mengantuk. Ah..tak boleh! Aku harus menjaga mataku tetap tajam.

Untung saja mentari memberikan kilauan sinarnya tepat diatas wajahku.. Hmmm..membuatku bersemangat. Saat aku merentangkan sebuah baju didepan wajahku,seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Aku segera mencari sumber suara. Aku mempertajam penglihatanku karena sangat silau disini. Ternyata,didepan rumahku,seorang gadis berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku sedikit merasa senang karena ada yang menemaniku. Senyumku merekah. Aku berlari ingin menghampirinya. Namun..argh.. Aku terpeleset. Keningku terbentur oleh lantai yang keras. Penyakitku pun kembali datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Sangat nyeri di dadaku. Aku tak sadarkan diri. Mataku terpejam tak mampu mengenali sekitarku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku.

Hari mulai gelap. Aku mulai dapat menggerakkan jari jemariku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Masih sakit...Hah?! Dimana aku? Oh...dikamarku. Tapi,siapa yang memegang erat tanganku? Aku memalingkan wajahku. Gadis itu?! Mengapa dia disini. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kudengar ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar jelas meski tersendat-sendat.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi.. Siapa lagi yang akan kujadikan sahabatku? Aku mengerikan... Aku tak pantas hidup.." Tetapi kata-katanya berhenti begitu ia melihat mataku yang sudah terbuka lebar. Ia memelukku. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud semuanya ini. Apalagi perkataan anehnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Mengapa engkau menangis? Dan..bagaimana bisa kau tau rumahku?",kata-kataku tiba-tiba terlontar begitu saja. Karena aku terlalu bingung akan semuanya. Ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Senyumnya merekah tipis. Hanya sedikit...

"Namaku tidaklah penting. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?",tanyanya setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hmmm..sebenarnya masih sakit. Tetapi, setelah kamu menolongku,semuanya seakan telah membaik. Terimakasih..",ungkapku.

"Apa kamu bisa masuk sekolah esok Senin?",tanyanya..

" Tentu bisa. Ada apa memangnya?" ,aku bingung.

"Ceritanya ketika hari Senin..",katanya sambil menghapus bekas air matanya. Aku hanya bisa termanggut-manggut. Ia pun pamit dan pulang dari rumahku. Sungguh. DIA ANEH..

Hari Senin pun tiba. Saat bel pulang berbunyi,ia menggandeng dan menarik tanganku. Ia berlari sambil tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya aku tak seberapa suka bergaul dengannya. Gadis yang mencurigakan... Aku hanya berusaha menikmati waktuku bersamanya. Kuikuti langkah kakinya. Ia mengajakku ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini sepi. Banyak siswa enggan kemari karena keadaannya tak terawat. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat bunga-bunga disini yang mati,apalagi disekitarnya ditumbuhi rumput teki liar. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seakan takut suatu rahasia yang dimilikinya diketahui orang lain. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong seragamnya. Sebuah kunci perak tua yang telah berkarat. Ia merogohkan kunci itu ke dalam semak belukar. Dan sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka. Ah..aku terbelalak. Angin berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Rambutku yang terurai pun tertiup angin. Aku merentangkan tanganku. Sejuk...sangat indah...

Didepan kami terdapat hamparan padi bergoyang kian kemari diterpa angin. Dan sebuah aliran sungai gemericik suaranya. Gadis itu menyuruhku duduk disebuah batu tua. Sebenarnya agak jijik karena ditumbuhi lumut. Licin dan kotor. Tapi...aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Lalu aku segera duduk diatasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah rel kereta api tua didepan kami. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pojok besi rel itu. Sejenak suasana sunyi. Tetapi,ia mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata dari kejauhan.

" Hei!.. Hitunglah mundur dari 3 ke 1.. Akan ada kejutan untukmu.." ,teriaknya padaku. Aku pun menghitung. Tiga...Dua...dan...Satu.. Tutt...Tut... Jesss...Jess..Jess... Sebuah kereta melintas. Hah? Aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Bagaimana ia bisa memperkirakan dengan tepat kapan kereta itu tiba? Ia memang menakjubkan...:)...

"Jangan kagum.. Itu hal biasa.. Ilmu ilmiah pasti. Kakekku yang mengajarkanku.. Ini hanya antara kita berdua..",katanya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia tertunduk. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hmmm..apakah menurutmu aku ini aneh? Pasti kamu juga tidak suka kan, bergaul denganku? Aku memang tak pantas memiliki teman.. Aku gadis yang...",kata-katanya terhenti.

" What's wrong with u ?! I don't know what is in your mind.. Sebenarnya.. Siapa kamu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu namamu atau semua tentang kamu." ,kataku dengan nada agak tinggi. Aku kesal... Ia sangat membuatku penasaran..

"Ok...hmmm...Namaku Hanna.. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan saat ini... Setidaknya kamu sudah mengenal namaku",ia tersenyum. Aku tahu senyumnya pura-pura.

" Kamu mau kuundang nanti sore membuat strawberry shortcake? Kamu bisa melihat rumahku nanti..",ajaknya ragu.

"Boleh.. Tentu aku akan datang. Oke..sampai bertemu nanti sore..",aku pun menjawab dan segera berlari pulang. Sebenarnya aku masih canggung berbicara padanya. Aku belum bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku pun segera bergegas ke rumah Hanna. Sekarang,aku memanggilnya Hanna. Bukan dengan julukan "Gadis itu",karena aku sudah mengenal namanya. Yah...hanya namanya... Tadi ia memberiku alamat rumahnya. Aku pun menaiki sepedaku dan mencari rumahnya. Tak jauh dari rumahku. Sambil kupegang erat kertas alamat tersebut,aku merasakan dingin di tubuhku. Mentari telah beristirahat. Hanya awan kelabu yang terlihat. Akhirnya aku pun menemukan rumahnya. Wow... Besar,tapi mengerikan..

Halaman depan rumahnya sangat suram. Pohon dan tanaman layu tak ada warna. Dinding ditumbuhi banyak lumut. Dan..yang lebih parah... Aku tak bisa menemukan bel rumah itu. Untung saja. 5 menit kemudian aku menemukannya. Disekitar bel telah ditutupi sarang laba-laba. Sehingga aku kesulitan mencarinya.

Yaa...setidaknya rasa ngeri di hatiku bisa sedikit terobati saat aku melihat Hanna keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan tanda aku disuruhnya masuk. Dengan kaki yang masih kaku,tangan yang sangat dingin,dan bulu kuduk yang merinding,aku berusaha melangkah masuk. Aku berjalan perlahan. Di tengah langkahku,gemuruh petir menyambar. Aku terkejut dan mempercepat langkahku bahkan berlari. Hanna telah jauh meninggalkanku ke dalam.

Tepat dugaan ku. Rumah ini memang layaknya rumah hantu. Sungguh menyedihkan keadaannya. Tak seperti rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Cat dinding telah mengelupas, jendela-jendela kaca banyak yang pecah,serta tak sedikit pintu yang hampir habis dimakan rayap. Bahkan terdapat engsel pintu ada hampir patah... Oh..untung saja aku masih bisa melihat satu ruangan yang tertata rapi. Yaitu dapurnya,tempat kami akan membuat Strawberry Shortcake. Yah...cukup membuat hati penasaran...

"Hei..kemarilah Flo.. Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahan-bahan untuk membuat Shortcakenya!",ajaknya berteriak. Aku terkejut dan menjawab dengn tergagap karena masih melamun. "Ah..i..ya...iya...!". Hmmm...kami pun mulai membuat Shortcake itu. Mulai dari mencampur bahan,mengocok,meng-oven,sampai membuat hiasannya. Sesekali kami bermain-main. Hanna yang iseng mencolekkan krim ke hidungku. Sedangkan aku membalas dengan meniupkan tepung didepan wajahnya. Kami tertawa-tawa seakan kami telah menjadi akrab. Aku sampai lupa jika aku pernah tak senang dengannya. Sekarang...semua berubah. Hidupku dan hidupnya dipenuhi warna-warna persahabatan. Namun...saat kami memakan Shortcake buatan kami,seseorang menggedor pintu rumah Hanna dengan keras. Ah...Siapakah itu?...

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA (Tamariska Felicia L. A.), saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE!

Brakk!.. Ah... Siapa itu?! Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Aku gemetar.. Hanya aku dan Hanna...DISINI...

"Tunggu sebentar...",kata Hanna berlari ke depan dengan wajah sangaaat pucat. Aku hanya terdiam membisu. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Peluh memenuhi keningku dan mengalir membasahi pipiku. Sungguh.. AKU TAKUT... :(

Beberapa menit kemudian,suasana kembali menegangkan.. Prang! ..Klontang! Dakk! Gubrak! Ah...suara mengerikan apa itu? Beberapa kali suara itu terdengar nyaring. Aku sempat memejamkan mata. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Untungnya,ini tak membuatku kambuh kembali.. Hari terindah milikku dan Hanna seakan menjadi hari terburuk untuk kami. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara berteriak, ***(No Children n sorry...^_^ ) "Are you crazy! You should give me money and food! Think with your brain! Not with your knees!"

Prangg...

"Ah.!...aw..!" , jeritan Hanna yang sangat jelas membuatku ingin keluar menolongnya. Tapi... Aku tak tau dengan siapa aku akan berhadapan... Aku masih ragu.. Akankah nyawaku terancam?... Akankah ini menjadi hari terakhirku?... Tapi... Ia telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Aku harus bertindak. "Apa yang terjadi?!",kataku dengan tegas sambil memegang erat dadaku. Nampak didepan mataku dengan jelas seorang lelaki dengan berpostur tinggi tegap yang terlihat mengamuk dengan memegang sebuah botol minuman keras. Sekitar matanya biru lebam. Di pipinya terdapat bekas luka. Ah..masakan aku menghadapinya?! Tetapi... Hanna telah tergeletak di lantai dengan merintih kesakitan. Siku dan lengannya penuh darah. Mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi tempat dimana ia tergeletak. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. Anehnya... Laki-laki itu hanya menatapku agak jauh. Lalu ia melihat kalung tua yang kupakai. Ia seakan terbelalak. Ia berlari meninggalkanku dan Hanna. Aku menerawang... Pandanganku menembus langit-langit.

Aku segera membawa Hanna ke dalam kamarnya,ingin mengobatinya. Melewati setiap sudut mengerikan di rumah ini.. Ah...mengapa laki-laki itu takut melihatku?... Aku memandang kalung tua yang kupakai. Pemberian nenekku. Hanya kalung biasa. Tetapi...mengapa ia sampai terbelalak? Setiap hari...selalu ada kejutan dan rasa penasaran di hatiku. Kupikir akan terjawab... Namun... Sedikitpun belum... 3-|

Aku berusaha menopang Hanna untuk berjalan. Langkahnya terseret-seret sedang kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Kasihan dia. Mengapa hari ini malah menjadi bencana baginya... Kali ini.. Aku iba padanya.

Tess... Tesss...

Air matanya menitik membasahi bajuku. Aku pun ikut terharu. Masih terbayang lelaki tadi memukulnya menggunakan botol minuman kerasnya. Sekarang ia masih ada di lantai bawah. Hanna... Hanna... Kratak...

Aduhai! Benar dugaanku. Ini kamar Hanna?! Hampir ku tak percaya. Sungguh berbeda dari ruangan lainnya yang mengerikan. Indah,bersih,sejuk,dan nyaman... "Hanna... Ini kamarmu? Wah... Aku bisa betah disini.",aku bersemangat. "Tidak denganku...", kata Hanna perlahan. Aku mulai mengerti perasaannya. Aku hanya termanggut-manggut dan diam. Berusaha menjaga perasaannya supaya ia tidak tersinggung.

Aku telah mencoba mengobati lukanya. Tadi,ia beberapa kali merintih. Memang sakit.. Aku mengamat-amati sekitar kamarnya. Ada sebuah foto keluarga. Sepertinya menarik dilihat. Aku meraih pigora foto itu. Hanna terlihat masih kecil.

"Itu kamu?",aku menunjuk seorang anak kecil dalam foto itu.

"Yah...begitulah..",ia masih terpaku diam.

"Hmm... Tapi siapa yang disebelahmu itu? Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu...",aku bingung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..",ia menyahut pigora itu. Sangat mirip dengannya. Kembarannya? Atau... Siapa?

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA (Tamariska Felicia L. A.), saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE!

"Sudahlah...Tak usah memikirkannya. Itu hanya permainan efek cermin.",Hanna sedikit tertawa. Sepertinya ia tak ingin foto itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan kami. Tetapi aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

"Hanna...Jelas-jelas itu bukan fotomu. Pakaiannya saja berbeda. Dan...Ia lebih terlihat berkulit orang tropis. Sedangkan kamu..",belum sempat aku melanjutkannya,Hanna menyela.

"Hmm... Besok,,aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat biasanya kita dapat menikmati pemandangan yang indah. Bagaimana?",senyumnya itu... Ah. Tidak enak menolak permintaannya.

"Fiuhh... Baiklah..",aku menghela nafas. "Tetapi,bagaimana dengan kaki dan tanganmu? Kuatkah kamu?",aku baru sadar.

"Hmmm...sudahlah. Tak apa. Ini sudah biasa..",senyum tipisnya yang pura-pura muncul kembali.

"Sudah biasa?... Maksudmu?...",tanyaku heran.

"Ok... Karena Sang Putri Hanna ingin tidur,anak mama pulang dulu ya... Hehehe...Daaa..." , ia mendorongku dan mengantarku menuju terasnya yang super duper mengerikan. Aku pun membisu dan hanya mengayuh sepedaku pelan. Lambaian tangannya mengiringiku. Sudah malam...

Aku masih teringat foto tadi. Siapa gadis kecil disamping Hanna itu? Pastilah ada suatu rahasia di keluarganya. Dan siapa laki-laki yang memukulnya kemarin? Ayahnya? Hmmm... Aku tak tahu..

*About Hanna*

Hanna menutup pintu terasnya dan berpaling masuk.

...Srett...

"Ah... Floretta.. Jaketnya masih tertinggal disini.. Apa dia tak kedinginan ya?... Besok akan kukembalikan.",sambil menyampirkan jaket Flo di pundaknya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Sementara itu,seseorang dengan postur tinggi tegap dan wajah yang seperti 'Bule' mencegahnya untuk kembali.

"Hanna... Who is that?!",tanyanya. Laki-laki itu kembali muncul. Kali ini ia tidak sedang mabuk.

" It's not your matter... You never care about me. Trully,why you treat me like this?! You aren't my father. I was dissapointed with you!",Hanna meninggalkannya dengan berlinangan air mata. Ayahnya selalu berlaku seolah-olah Hanna adalah hewan liar yang pantas disakiti. Tetapi,dari kejahuan,perlahan tubuh tegap sang lelaki itu melemah. Ia juga menitikkan air mata. Ia berjalan terseret-seret ke dalam ruangannya. Ia membuka sebuah laci. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh seberkas cahaya lilin. Dark.. Ia mengamati sebuah foto yang sama persis seperti yang ada di kamar Hanna. Air matanya perlahan membasahi meja tempat tangannya dilipat. Ia mengelus-elus tepat di wajah seorang perempuan hampir sebayanya. Isterinya... Cantik sekali. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan,kulitnya sawo matang,senyumnya sangat manis,badannya tinggi kurus,dan ia terlihat lembut. Dan kedua anaknya. Hanna dan... Siapakah itu? Mari kita melihat keesokan harinya.. ;)

Minggu yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan. Mentari bersinar terang. Kembali dengan sepedaku,ia menemaniku ke tempat Hanna dan aku biasa bertemu. 'Lapangan belakang sekolah'.. Tepatnya,tempat rahasia paling keren yang pernah aku lihat.

Tumben...Pintunya sudah terbuka. Hanna menunggu di dekat rel itu. Ia memetik sekuntum bunga mawar yang indah. Lalu memberikannya padaku. Hmmm...Harum sekali...

"Hei...Kau kelupaan sesuatu. Coba tebak.. Tadaa...",Hanna mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang jaketku.

"Astaga... Pantas saja 'Dewi Kedinginan' menggangguku sejak kemarin..",kami tertawa bersama. Aku segera memakai jaketku ini. Saat aku menoleh,sepertinya ada yang mengamatiku sejak tadi. Saat aku mencoba melihatnya lagi,ia telah hilang seakan bersembunyi.

~Sementara Itu,

Hanna mengusapkan sapu tangan ke bawah hidungnya. Ia mimisan. Darah mengalir deras.. Sangat deras. Namun,Flo tak sempat melihatnya.

Saat aku berpaling,terlihat bekas kemerahan darah di bawah hidung Hanna.

"Hanna... Kenapa dibawah hidungmu seperti bekas darah? Kamu mimisan?",tanyaku kaget.

"Tidak. Tadi ada nyamuk. Saat kupukul,darahnya terpecik ke hidungku. Aku mengusapnya. Malahan.. Ada bekasnya..",kata Hanna bohong.

"Oooo... Kupikir kau mimisan..Syukurlah kalau begitu..",aku berpaling lagi melihat tempat seseorang yang mengamatiku tadi. Ia berpaling lagi. Namun rambutnya yang panjang terurai dan tersibak ke udara. Oooo... Seorang gadis. Siapa dia? Namun... Brakk... Astaga!

"Hanna...Hanna.. Ayolah.. Jangan bercanda. Ini bukan waktunya.",aku mencoba membangunkan Hanna yang tergeletak disampingku. Aku mengangkatnya. Maksudku,aku menopangnya untuk berdiri. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Darah kembali mengucur dari hidungnya. Sudah kuduga ia mimisan. Ia bohong padaku!...

Aku membawanya ke rumah. Sejak awal aku melihatnya,ia nampak sakit. Ia sering mimisan pula saat ini. Apakah penyakit yang dideritanya?!... Aku khawatir dengannya. Tuhan...Tolonglah ia... Aku terus menopangnya sambil menuntun sepedaku. Ah...sungguh... Aku lelah. Untungnya aku tidak kambuh. Cukup sahabatku saja. Karena,,takkan ada yang menopangnya apabila aku juga tergeletak disini.

Sepi sekali dirumahnya. Sunyi. Tak ada kebahagiaan. Aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan. Meski ayah ibuku sering sibuk,mereka selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku. Lelaki mengerikan itu sedang tidak di rumah. Yah...bisa dibilang 'ayah' Hanna yang tak peduli anaknya. Aku membuka pintu perlahan. Menuntun Hanna ke kamarnya dan membersihkan darah mimisan itu. Setelah itu aku mengompres dahinya dengan air dingin.

~SEMOGA IA CEPAT PULIH DAN SADARKAN DIRI...~ :)

5 menit kemudian..

"Flo... Flo... Dimana aku?", katanya rintih namun sempat menyebut namaku.

"Di rumah mu.. Hanna...KAU MIMISAN... Aku tahu itu. Mengapa kau selalu bohong padaku?... Aku sahabatmu. Bahkan seperti buku diarymu sendiri. Jujurlah padaku mengenai anak yang ada di fotomu itu. Dan... Lelaki yang kemarin memukulmu...",aku mendesak.

"Itu adalah kembaranku.. Hanny.. Ia tak pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Ceritanya panjang... Kalau lelaki itu,ia adalah ayahku yang teramat kejam padaku. Tak pernah mengurusiku. Bahkan rumah ini.. Hanya kamarku yang dapat kuurus. Jadi,keadaannya tidak separah ruangan lain. Aku sungguh menyesal hidup dengannya. Apalagi ia tak bekerja. Ia terus saja meminta uang,uang,dan uang padaku. Hanya untuk membeli semacam minuman-minuman keras..",Hanna pun mulai jujur.. Sangat jujur... Aku senang mendengarnya. Sekaligus merasa iba dengan keluarganya.

Akankah aku dapat mengakhiri semua ini? Dan mengetahui hubungan apa sebenarnya aku dengan keluarga Hanna? Masih teringat olehku tentang kalung yang kupakai itu...Nenek...Ayah Hanna? Apa hubungan mereka.. Dan gadis yang mengamatiku tadi.. Argh..semakin banyak hal yang membuatku pusing.. Tetapi.. Aku takkan menyerah. Perjalananku masih jauh. Belum kumelihat titik puncak kisahku ini. So... I must be ready. I Never give up! And always found a trully of a secret everyday... :)

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA (Tamariska Felicia L A), saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE!

~ Ok... Ujian Sekolah tahun ajaran 2013/2014 kelas 6 SD pun berakhir.. Horay! Pasti kalian bisa membayangkan lah ya... Betapa senangnya hati siswa-siswi kelas 6 SD yang telah menempuhnya dengan baik.. Hehehe... Termasuk aku nih.. Nah. Berapa skor yang bisa kami raih? Dag..dig...dug... Serr..Hehehe.. CurCol sedikit nich.. Sulit-sulit mudah gimana gitu yah.. Kalo nempuh beginian. Namun,apabila kita telah siap dan selalu berserah pada Tuhan,semua pasti terlewati dengan baik.. Cieh.. Eh.. Udah deh. To the point yah.. Hmmm..Karena sudah nganggur nih ,, aku bakal cerita'in kisah Flo dan Hanna lagi. Yang pastinya bakal bikin kamu semua ikut terharu,tertawa,bahagia,ngeri dan...campur-campur deh ,, bersama mereka... Yah.. Flo memiliki sebuah diary yang selalu ia isi dengan pengalamannya setiap hari. Disini dituliskan olehnya ungkapan dari setiap rahasia tentang kehidupan Hanna.. Dan.. Ow.. Ada sebuah hari yang tak terlupakan olehnya (ditulis dengan tinta biru dan merah..?hmmm..) Disini terdapat sebuah kertas yang diselipkan dengan warna yang sudah usang. Hmmm... '25 Februari 1999'. Maukah kalian mendengarnya? Aku takut kalian akan menangis. Namun.. kalian harus mengetahuinya... Ok...mari kita simak catatan Flo..

...

'25 Februari 1999'

Ini adalah perjalanan hidup. Aku tak pernah tahu apakah yang akan terjadi menimpaku. Atau.. Mungkin hal-hal baru yang selalu membuat hatiku penasaran dan gundah.. Aku tak meminta hidupku berjalan mulus. Karena dari setiap masalah,aku semakin dikuatkan dan didewasakan. Namun,aku bukan manusia sempurna yang luput dari dosa. Yah... Kekacauan,tangis,kebahagiaan,kebingungan,semua datang begitu saja tanpa kuundang. Seperti angin timur yang berhembus menerpa gorden rumahku. Barangkali kalian merasakannya pula sama sepertiku... Kita takkan pernah tahu betapa kuatnya kita,sampai menjadi kuat adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bertahan. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang seperti sekarang. Kalian beruntung memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Aku pun merindukan paru-paru yang normal. Namun,aku sama saja seperti 'pungguk yang merindukan rembulan'.. Hmmm..Tidak! Aku harus bersyukur karena diluar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih lemah dari padaku.. Yah.. Hari ini adalah sebuah kejutan besar. Malam ini aku merenungkan semuanya dengan sungguh.. Apakah Tuhan itu adil? Ya..Ia memiliki rencana yang terindah. Meski kadang tidak dapat diselami oleh akal pikiran manusia.

Pagi ini adalah ulang tahunku. Seperti biasa,aku melakukan rutinitas kerjaku. Membersihkan kamar,menyapu,mandi,sarapan,lalu berangkat sekolah. Namun yang berbeda yaitu 'HandPhoneku yang hampir ERROR'... Banyak sekali pesan-pesan ulang tahun yang aku terima. Yah.. Cukup menguras pulsa karena harus membalasnya satu persatu. Namun aku senang,masih banyak yang sayang padaku. Ayah dan Ibu yang bekerja di Tanah Kelahiranku,Indonesia ,, pun mengirim pesan untukku.

~ 'Flo yang manis..Happy B'day ya ,, sayang. Wah. Anak Daddy n Mommy sudah tambah tua nich,sekarang. Hehehe.. Maaf kami tak bisa menemanimu di sana. Masih banyak urusan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Mungkin besok kami akan pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu yang tertunda ini. Maklum saja ya, sayang.. Untuk menebus kesalahan kami,.. Kami akan membelikanmu hewan langka dari Tanah Kelahiranmu ini. Mungkin kamu sangat menyukainya. "Hamster Kalimantan yang Lucu".. Ok.. Jadilah anak yang baik,pandai,rendah hati,dan cinta orang tua ya , sayang.. Doa kami menyertaimu... Salam manis,Daddy n Mommy.. :) '

Ya.. Membuatku tersenyum. Namun hanya sementara. Bukan karena aku merindukan mereka,itu sudah biasa. Tetapi,,.. Tentang sahabat terbaikku,Hanna. Ia tak bisa menikmati keceriaan kembali. Ia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Syukurlah,ia tidak koma. Ia masih dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas,namun kondisinya sangat lemah. Sepulang sekolah aku akan menengoknya.

Terasa sepi apabila tak ada Hanna. Terpaan angin yang sejuk dan gaduhnya suara siswa-siswi pun tak menambah semangatklu. Aku segera menanti kapan bel pulang dibunyikan... BOSAN...

Kring.. Nah.. Saatnya untuk menjenguk Hanna. Aku mengayuh sepedaku secepatnya. Namun aku akan membelikan makanan kesukaannya terlebih dahulu. Blueberry Shortcake.. Oke..Oke.. Ini adalah hari kebalikan. Aku yang ulang tahun,justru malah membelikan orang lain hadiah yang istimewa. Hahahaha.. Tak apa. Membuatnya tersenyum adalah kebahagiaan terbesar untukku.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit,air mataku berlinangan. Kalian tahu? Betapa sadisnya jarum-jarum suntik itu menusuk tangan dan dadanya. Dan alat bantu bernafas itu.. Seakan membuatnya sesak. Aku tak mampu melihatnya. Jantungku berdebar. Aku selalu takut dan trauma ketika melihat benda-benda tajam. Dadaku selalu sakit tak karuan. Ah.. Aku tak berani masuk ke dalam ruangan Hanna.

Namun...

Kebahagiaan ini tak dapat kami rasakan kembali. Bagaimana bisa?

Saat aku geli mendengar celoteh-celoteh ayah Hanna dan tertawa terbahak-bahak,dan ayah Hanna yang memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa,aku tak sadar. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda... Apakah itu?...

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA (Tamariska Felicia L A), saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE!

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan. Sangat-sangat membuat jiwaku tertekan. Detik-detik terakhir untukku menikmati waktu bersamanya. Anganku serasa melayang menembus langit kelam. Aku hanya dapat meratapi diriku yang sendirian.. Didepan sebuah batu nisan.. Yang bertuliskan 'Melodious Hanna. Lahir : 13 Januari 1985. Wafat : 25 Februari 1999'.. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia yang menjadi warna dalam hidupku akhirnya pun meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Seakan-akan Tuhan itu tidak adil. Namun,aku tahu rencanaNya pasti yang terbaik. Mataku telah lelah dan menjadi sembab. Telah banyak air mata yang tercurah dan aku tak mau memperbanyaknya...Langitpun rasanya tak bersahabat denganku. Awan-awan membentuk hal-hal aneh yang seram. Seekor naga yang mengeluarkan sulut api,atau.. Kelinci raksasa yang memakan kuda hitam. Tidak.. Aku harus kuat. Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari otakku. Ini hanya kematian biasa. Aku pun akan mengalaminya. Yah.. Ada satu hal yang membuatku bahagia.. Pada saat terakhir Hanna.. Ia masih merasakan kasih dari seorang ayah. Dan mungkin ia dapat hidup lebih baik jauh...di sana... Lelaki disebelahku terlihat meratapi anaknya yang telah tiada pula. Sambil menabur bunga-bunga,ia melamun sedih. Lalu menepuk pundakku dan mengajakku pulang. Ia membisu seribu bahasa,sangat berbeda saat ia melontarkan lawakannya sehari yang lalu... Yah..aku dapat menikmati hari ulang tahunku ini dengan cucuran air mata...

Hei... Mengapa aku bersedih? MOVE ON! :) Hari ini Daddy dan Mommy pasti menepati janjinya.. Wah.. Hamster Kalimantan.. Berbulu,keemasan,lucu sekali.. Dan.. 'Blueberry Cheese Cake' kesukaanku. Dengan 'Milkshake Strawberry' dan sepiring 'Spaghetti Barbeque'.. Aku tak sabar menunggu semuanya. Namun jam tanganku tak dapat berkompromi dan sepikir denganku. Masih pukul 11.00 pagi. Come on.. Masakan aku harus merenung menemani ayah Hanna di sini sambil menunggu Daddy dan Mommy pulang pukul 03.00 sore? Aku butuh refreshing. Toh..Hanna juga telah tenang di sana... Ehmm...Baiklah.. Akan ku ungkapkan dengan sopan...

"Ehm.. Excuse me, Sir.. I want to go home.. May I ? Cause,my Daddy and Mommy wait me already..",aku sungguh membohonginya dengan alasan tidak tepat.. Flo..Flo..

"Oh.. Sorry Flo. I forget about you. I still sad about Hanna.. Wait.. It's something for you..",ia menuju kamarnya. Yah.. Memperparah suasana. Di sini... Sunyi.. Tak ada orang.. Dengan sebuah sofa empuk,dengan warna ungu metalic. Setidaknya,ruangan ini jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Ah.. Tn. Haddley sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya yang super duper mancung. Ia terlihat membawa sebuah gulungan surat yang di ikat dengan sebuah pita merah. Entahlah..Jantungku berdebar ketika melihatnya...

"It's from Hanna. She said,I must give it to you.. She wrote it before she passed away...",ia menitikkan air mata sambil menyerahkannya padaku. Tanganku gemetar.. Aku membukanya... Ah..Hanna.. Ditulis dengan tinta hitam pekat.

'Ini bukan akhir kan,Flo, sahabatku? Di mana duniaku yang bahagia sekarang? Aku tak mampu melihat cerahnya mentari dan menikmati panasnya yang menusuk hangat tulangku.. Akankah kita bertemu kembali? Aku tahu aku akan mati. Namun satu hal yang aku belum tahu pasti.. Kau tahu? Yah.. Persahabatan kita.. Flo.. Jelaskan padaku! Mengapa kita berpisah?! Mengapa?!.. Aku tak mengerti roda hidup ini. Air mata ini telah menetes sekian kalinya. Aku tak mampu menahannya. Apakah bahumu cukup kuat? Aku ingin kau menopangku. Di taman yang sunyi.. Dengan menumpahkan semua kekesalanku. Hidupku rumit. Aku berbeda. Aku ingin tenang. Menikmati semuanya tanpa luka,goresan,pedih,dan sakit yang mendalam.. Kamu takkan pernah tahu. Apa yang kuderita..Namun ku tahu pasti. Kamu akan slalu ada di sisiku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau dan Ayahku... Bahkan aku belum pernah melihat Ibuku lagi.. Kuharap ia tak membenciku. Aku ingin merasakan enaknya masakannya. Menikmati curhat bersamanya.. Namun, waktuku sempit.. Suatu saat nanti,maukah kamu berjanji membawanya untuk melihat fotoku? Meski saat aku telah tiada.. Yah.. Itu mustahil. Tapi,Floretta adalah gadis tegar. Temanilah Ayahku. Cubit pipinya jika ia nakal. Biar ia tenang melepasku. Salam dariku untuk semuanya.. Jadilah orang sukses. Aku yakin,kelak kita kan bertemu kembali... :)

.. Hanna..

Ya Tuhan.. Betapa berat hidupnya. Jagalah ia saat ia bersamaMu... Aku kan selalu mengingatnya..

Aku memeluk erat gulungan itu dan menatap tajam Tn. Haddley. Seakan ia tahu banyak apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Leukemia..",katanya..

"What?...",aku bingung.

"Yeah.. She never says it to you. She had a leukemia.",pandangannya kosong menatap langit-langit.

Aku pun terdiam sambil manggut-manggut. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Relakan saja ia pergi. Ia juga telah bahagia..

"Excuse me,Sir... Ehhmm.. May I go home?",aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 01.00 siang.

"Oh..Okay.. You sure may. Thank you very much,Flo. You make me keep calm again. I hope Hanna can be happy in there..",ia tersenyum dan mempersilakanku keluar.

"Thank you too,Sir. You has to be good Daddy for her..",aku menyalami tangannya dan segera pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah,aw.. Mengejutkan. Daddy dan Mommy sudah pulang dan menyambutku. Thank you Daddy n Mommy! Surprize! Wah. Benar-benar hari yang seperti roda berputar. Setelah badai datanglah pelangi. Hamster ku! Aku langsung menyerbu kotak kado dari Daddy. Hei! Ia mengejekku. Giginya yang menonjol 2 di depan dan bergerak seperti tikus yang mengerat tali membuat rasa gemasku padanya semakin menggila. Aku memeluknya. Aku berjanji dalam hati, 'HANNA..INI KADO PERSAHABATAN KITA. MARI KITA MERAWATNYA BERSAMA. SUATU SAAT NANTI,HANNY AKAN MELIHATNYA JUGA DAN PASTI MENGINGATMU. MESKI SANGAT MUSTAHIL JIKA AKU DAPAT MENEMUKAN DIA...' Fiuhh.. Hanna.. Aku harus memegang janjiku padanya. Dengan mewujudkan impian-impiannya..

"Flo!",Daddy mengagetkanku.

"Ya. Daddy!",aku sontak kaget.

"Hmmm..Kamu melamun ya. Wah wah.. Masih kagum ya, akan hadiah Daddy?Hahahaha...", Daddy tertawa kecil.

"Tidak Daddy... Hanna. Flo teringat akan Hanna."

"Oh. Baiklah. Mom,siapkan kunci mobil dan Credit Card Daddy. Kita akan segera berangkat menepati janji kita.",Daddy memandang Mommy dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ok,Daddy... Sebelum Flo menjadi patung es yang sedih melamun di sini.",Mommy keluar ke garasi.

"Mommy...!",aku tertawa.

Sally Hotway Cafe... :)

"Hmmmm.. Tong kou Doudi. Momi... (Thank you Daddy. Mommy)",dengan mulut penuh Blueberry Cheese Cake. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat lapar ya? Namun,kesopanan tetap dijaga,Flo..." ,Mommy serius.

Aku segera menelan Cheese Cake ku dan meneguk Milkshake ku.

"Maaf Mom.. Terlalu lelah menunggu yang masih sedih akan kepergian Hanna.",aku menunduk dan kesal mengingatnya.

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mari kita lanjutkan makan spesial kita ini.." , Daddy menyahut.

Namun..

Ah.. Siapa itu? Saat aku memalingkan wajahku,terlihat seorang gadis mirip sekali dengan Hanna. Ah.. Yang benar saja. Apa itu Hanny? Tidak. Pasti aku bermimpi.. Aku memejamkan mata dan segera membukanya kembali. Ah... Ia pergi. Ia sempat menoleh ke arahku sebentar. Namun ia malah berlari ketakutan keluar dari Cafe ini.. Astaga.. Kemana aku harus mencarinya? Hanna... Tolong aku...

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	7. Chapter 7

~ Yah.. Teman-teman.. Mungkin perjalanan Floretta akan terus berlanjut. Namun,kali ini ada sebuah hal yang menarik yang kuamati dan sempat aku baca secara sungguh yang Flo tulis pada buku diary Flo. Ia menuliskan sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan semangat kita. Kurasa kita perlu mendengarnya. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu. Setelah itu,kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan Flo.

Hmmm..Tanggalnya sudah agak jauh dari kisahnya ketika Hanna meninggal. Namun,Flo terus menulis kisah-kisahnya yang dapat kita nikmati.

...

'21 Maret 1999'

Aku lelah mencatat semua kenangan buruk dan indahku! Aku lelah mencari-cari semua kebenaran selama ini! Namun,aku harus tetap berjuang! Semua orang berkata,"Hidup ini memang susah". Tapi,apabila menghindar,semua takkan terselesaikan. Aku pun harus terus berlari,menggapai semua impianku. Menggapai semua anganku... Tunggu..! Sampai detik ini aku belum menemukan Hanny. Fiuhh... Namun aku senang karena banyak perubahan-perubahan dari kisahku. Ingat Ayah Hanna,Tn. Haddley ? Yah.. Kehidupannya lebih baik sekarang. Selama bulan Februari yang lalu,aku membantunya membereskan rumahnya. Sekarang,rumahnya menjadi bersih dan rapi. Yah.. Meski ia tinggal sendirian,ia harus tetap menjaga kerapian rumahnya. Karena,'RUMAH YANG RAPI ADALAH AWAL DARI HIDUP SEHAT'... Ok.. Aku pun belajar dari situ. Meski banyak orang yang bisa dipekerjakan di rumahku,aku tetap harus mengemban tugasku untuk turut membersihkannya. Sehat itu mahal harganya,terlebih apabila aku sakit ,,, dan aku TIDAK MAU SAKIT! Hmmm.. Tn. Haddley berpikir membereskan rumah ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menyenangkan hati Hanna yang belum sempat ia utarakan ketika Hanna masih ada di sini...

Oh ya.. Aku lupa akan sesuatu. Aku pernah membaca sebuah karangan motivasi dari seorang penulis **(sebenarnya pengarang cerita LDWH ini :D). Maukah sahabat-sahabat ku ini mendengarnya? Suatu artikel yang menyentuh dan membangun. Mari kutuliskan... Agar kalian semua tidak tegang untuk mengikutiku mengungkapkan rahasia-rahasia Hanna,kita rehat sejenak... :)

' POTENSI dan KEHIDUPAN '

'POTENSI',kata-kata ini menjadi perbincangan hangat kita hari ini. Seperti halnya cerita. Cerita adalah suatu karya sastra yang idenya tertuang dari diri pengarangnya. Seseorang yang mampu mengembangkan alur ceritanya menjadi hidup adalah orang yang memiliki POTENSI dalam hal sastra atau seni. Semua orang memiliki kesempatan untuk menyalurkan POTENSI nya. Namun,ada beberapa yang justru memendam apa yang dimilikinya dan belajar hal lain untuk masa depannya. Misalnya seseorang yang pandai menyanyi,ia tidak menjadi penyanyi malahan mempelajari arsitektur bangunan dan menjadi seorang Arsitek. Selama hal yang dilakukannya itu dapat menguntungkan semua orang,sebenarnya tidak masalah. Namun,alangkah lebih baiknya apabila mereka menyalurkan POTENSI asli nya untuk berkarya.

'POTENSI'. Menurut devinisi saya, arti dari kata ini adalah: Suatu kemampuan yang Tuhan berikan untuk setiap manusia di dunia untuk mampu berkarya dan menguntungkan setiap orang disekitarnya maupun dirinya sendiri. POTENSI menjelaskan kemampuan kita untuk beradaptasi,bersosialisasi,dan berkembang dalam lingkungan kita sejak dini dan mampu mengelola Sumber Daya yang alam berikan bagi kita. Untuk mengembangkan POTENSI yang kita miliki,tidaklah cukup apabila kita hanya bekerja keras. Namun disertai dengan doa. Ada pepatah mengatakan 'Ilmu tanpa sembahyang apa gunanya'.. Oleh sebab itu, ingatlah pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan semuanya itu pada kita.

Tuhan menciptakan kita semua berbeda. Tahukah Anda mengapa demikian? Ya. Karena Ia ingin kita saling melengkapi. Kita diciptakan satu sama lain pastinya dengan karakter yang berbeda pula. Karakter juga penting untuk dipahami. Tujuannya,ketika telah mengetahui watak seseorang,kita dapat berusaha agar tingkah laku kita tidak menyinggungnya. Misal : Seorang Bapak paruh baya yang tak ramah namun sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik,kita dapat memulai perbincangan yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana. Orang itupun akan nyaman berbincang-bincang dengan kita. Contoh lainnya: Seorang wanita karir yang serius yang tak suka main-main,maka jangan memulai obrolan yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan bersifat komedi. Sebaiknya pilih kata-kata yang baku dan sopan. Sehingga ia pun menyegani kita dan bukan meremehkan kita. Sebenarnya saya akui sulit bagi kita semua untuk mencoba bersosialisasi. Namun,selama tidak ada perkataan yang menyinggung,baiklah kita memulai semuanya. Karena kita juga membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidup ini.

POTENSI boleh saja ditonjolkan. Namun,bersikaplah rendah hati agar semua orang dapat menghormati dan menghargai kita.. Agar setiap apa yang kita keluarkan dari diri kita,itu semua yang terbaik dan menjadi berkat bagi orang lain... :)'

Menarik bukan? Mari kita merenungkannya bersama,kawan. Jangan hanya membaca sekilas. Karena melalui artikel ini,kita bisa belajar tentang hidup ini... ;) Wah... Ternyata sudah larut malam. Aku akan menutup buku diaryku ini dengan senyuman dan keceriaan. Sampai bertemu kembali kawan... :)

to Celia Viona & Minato28Hokage: Sudahkah mendapat motivasi dr cerita ini? Kuharap melalui ide2ku kita bisa sharing bersama dan menambah semangat hidup ini. Salam dari Felicia (Pengarang crita LDWH ini) utk semuanya.. Selalu sukses n semangat! ^_^ (this is from the real author -T. Felicia L. A.-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA, saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

~ Hei ,, kamu! Tersenyumlah setiap saat. ^_^ Flo saja tegar dalam menghadapi liku-liku kisahnya. Hmmm..baiklah-baiklah. Jangan bilang aku terlalu membuatmu penasaran karena kisah-kisah Flo terlalu lama sampai pada 'Happy Ending'. Sabarlah..! Kita juga tahu Flo sangat lelah. Apalagi dia harus menulis buku diarynya. Oh.. Ya.. Aku belum pernah bercerita ke kalian,ya? Buku diary itu adalah pemberian Hanna. Wah.. Kok aku bisa tahu? Yah.. Disini dituliskan.. Hmmm.. Nah ini..

' 25 Januari 1999 '

Terimakasih Hanna.. Buku pemberianmu ini akan aku rawat dan akan kutuangkan setiap kisahku yang campur aduk denganmu disini. Jangan lupakan aku. Aku janji. Buku ini tak akan hilang dan usang. Keadaannya akan secantik orang yang memberikannya padaku...

Nah... Itu beberapa kalimat yang meyakinkanku bahwa ini adalah diary memberian Hanna. Janjinya harus ia tepati. Oleh sebab itu,setiap kisahnya pasti ia tulis.. Seberat apapun,sepanjang apapun,semua demi Hanna. Nah.. Kita belajar dari Flo. Jadilah orang yang 'Setia Kawan' dan selalu menepati janji! :)

Hmm.. Setelah Flo mencatat artikel motivasi kemarin,ia pun melanjutkan kisahnya. Halaman... 15.. Nah ini. Maukah kau mendengarnya? Ok... Baiklah. Duduklah manis dan bersiaplah! ;)

' 26 Maret 1999 '

Mentari pagi selalu saja membuat bunga tidurku lenyap terbawa angin pagi. Fiuhh.. Padahal beberapa mimpi-mimpiku membuatku bersemangat lagi untuk hidup. Baiklah.. Hari ini misi pencaharian akan Hanny kembali kukerjakan.

Aku menatap sebuah kertas foto kecil yang berikan sebulan yang lalu. Ya.. Benar. Ini foto Hanny. Mungkin aku tidak mengigau. Yang kutemui saat di Sally Hotway Cafe ketika aku merayakan ulang tahunku itu mungkin memang Hanny. Buktinya saja ia menghindar melihatku. Ah.. Aku teringat saat dulu aku bermain dengan Hanna di halaman belakang sekolah. Seperti ada sesosok gadis yang mengamati kami. Warna rambutnya dan gerak-geriknya sama dengan yang kulihat di Sally Hotway Cafe tersebut. Bahkan nampak jelas wajahnya yang asli seperti keturunan Indonesia. Ia berkulit orang tropis,sawo matang. Dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hanna. Di foto ini pun Hanny mirip sekali dengan gadis yang kutemui itu. Hmmm.. Ya.. Aku yakin itu Hanny. Aku akan mencarinya di halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku ingat tentang kunci rahasia milik Hanna. Terakhir kali kami kesana saat ia mimisan itu. Ia memakai rok selutut berwarna putih dengan mantel rajutan berwarna abu-abu yang ia pakai saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Ia menyelipkan kuncinya pada kantong mantel rajutan itu. Jadi,aku akan mencari kuncinya terlebih dahulu.

Pertama,aku akan ke rumah dan selanjutnya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Lagipula ini libur panjang. Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menjadi detektif seharian.. Jaket merah dan sepedaku kembali menemaniku kali ini. Aku tak peduli semangat mentari yang sinarnya menusukku. Aku malahan mempercepat kayuhan sepedaku.

Sreet...

Aku memiringkan sepedaku di halaman depan rumah .

" ... Excuse me.. Mister."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia muncul.

"Yes.. Oh.. Good morning,Flo. What is your necessary to go here?",tanyanya heran.

"Hmmm.. Sorry. I'm necessarily have to go here to take something from Hanna's room. May I? It's so important.. Please..",aku memohon sangat.

"Sure.. Come in..",ia tersenyum.

Fiuh.. Aku lega sekali. Aku langsung masuk dan berlari ke kamar Hanna. Kondisinya masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada satupun yang rusak atau usang. Semua terawat. Aku pun mencoba membuka lemari pakaian Hanna. Mantelnya ada tepat di tengah. Itu memang baju favourite nya. Aku pun merogoh kantong mantel itu. Hasilnya nihil!

Namun.. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menemukannya di laci belajarnya. Leganya hatiku. Langsunglah aku membereskan tempat-tempat yang tadi sempat acak-acakan karenaku. Setelah selesai,akupun keluar dan berpamitan dengan . Untung saja ia tidak 'KEPO' seperti tetangga-tetanggaku. Ia diam saja dan mempersilakanku keluar dengan senyuman ramahnya. Aku bergegas ke sekolah.

Di sekolah,gerbangnya tak pernah terkunci. Selalu terbuka dan akupun langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Tak ada proses belajar mengajar. Jadi,tak ada seorangpun di sini. Bahkan petugas keamanan diliburkan. Lorong-lorong kulalui. Dan akhirnya sampailah diriku.

Wah... Di sini selalu sejuk. Aku pun sempat-sempatnya merentangkan tanganku dan menghirup udara segar yang berhembus menerpa wajahku. Ah... Topiku terhambur ke udara. Melayang jauh. Itu topi kesayanganku! Aku mencoba meraihnya. Sampai aku berlari jauh meninggalkan tempat semula ku.

Hupp! Dapat! Asyik,topiku tak jadi hilang... ^_^

Ah.. Astaga. Di depanku berdiri sebuah rumah kecil yang asri. Sepertinya rumah Hanny yang kucari.. Ah.. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki ku ke pelatarannya. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian,seperti ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Ah.. Kamu!",ia mirip gadis yang kutemui di Cafe. Namun hanya menengok dengan separuh wajahnya. Ia menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Hei.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.!",teriakku. 'Hmmm..Mengapa ia begitu takut padaku?',batinku...

Kreekk...

Ia membuka dengan hati-hati. Kali ini ia menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berdiri seperti patung di depanku. Wah.. Namun wajahnya sungguh elok. Ia mengenakan rok panjang se mata kaki dengan pita di pinggang belakangnya. Mirip dengan busana Belanda. Rambutnya yang hitam itu ia kuncir kepang ala 'Waterfall' dan terurai panjangnya diterpa udara kian kemari. Meski ia cantik,namun ia malu-malu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap olehnya.

"Emm.. Apakah engkau Hanny?",aku bertanya dengan tersenyum.

"S..ssiapaa..kka..ka..mu? Me..menga..pp..paa ka..mu se..sering bermain de..ngan sssau..darr..ra..ku?",ia gugup.

"Namaku Floretta. Bisa panggil aku Flo. Hmmm.. Saudaramu? Hanna maksudmu? Jadi benar kau Hanny?",aku tersenyum lebar.

"Begitulah... Masuk.. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." ,katanya dengan sedikit tegas. Berbeda sekali dengan tadi.

Aku hanya mengikutinya. Rumahnya tertata rapi. Dan ada hiasan dinding mirip bendera merah putih milik Indonesia. Aku dipersilakannya duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia meletakkan 2 cangkir teh hangat di meja.

"Hmmm.. Aku rindu pada Hanna. Ia adalah kembaranku. Maaf apabila setiap saat aku melihat kamu dan Hanna ketika bermain-main. Aku ingin bermain,keluar rumah,layaknya orang biasa seperti kalian. Bahkan sekolah. Namun ibuku tak mengizinkan. Apalagi jika aku bertemu Hanna.",katanya panjang lebar.

"Mengapa tak boleh?",tanyaku.

"Ia tak mau aku tinggal bersama Hanna dan ayahku lagi.",katanya menunduk.

"Ada apa dengan ayah dan ibumu,Hanny?",aku bingung.

"Mereka telah lama berpisah. Ibu tak kuat hidup dengan ayah yang sering mabuk-mabukan. Apalagi tak mau menafkahi keluarga. Mungkin sekarang ia masih begitu...",jawabnya.

"Oh..Tidak. tidak lagi seperti dulu. Sejak...",aku tak ingin membuat Hanny sedih.

"Sejak apa?!",tanyanya ingin imengetahui.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan ada air mata di sini..! Baru aku akan menceritakannya."

"Baiklah..",jawabnya yakin.

"Sejak Hanna meninggal sebulan yang lalu...",aku menunduk dan menitikkan air mata. Aku tak kuat...

"Oh.. Relakan ia pergi.. Ia telah lama menderita leukemia. Ia telah tenang di sana.. Hei! Tadi kau menyuruhku tidak akan ada air mata disini.. Ayolah...",Hanny menghapus air mataku.

"Baiklah Hanny.. Yuk kita bermain keluar... Hmmm.. Kalau kau tak boleh keluar rumah,, bagaimana dengan saat kau di Cafe?",tanyaku

"Oh... Aku kabur.. Mumpung ibuku belum pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Jangan begitu Hanny. Turutilah nasehat orang tua. Itu semua yang terbaik untukmu. Meski kadang membuatmu kecewa.",sahutku.

"Ok...Terimakasih Flo.. Yuk.. Keluar.!",ajaknya menggandengku.

Kami pun bersantai di dekat rel.

"Kau bisa menghitung jarak kedatangan kereta api? Seperti Hanna...",tanyaku tersenyum.

"Tentu..",ia pun menuju arah rel. Ia mengetok-ketok ujung besi rel. Lalu terlihat manggut-manggut.

"4 detik Flo... Hitunglah mundur!...",teriaknya..

4...3...2...1... Tutt...Tut... Jess...Jess...

"Wah.. Ternyata kalian berdua banyak kesamaan. Kakekmu ya yang mengajari?",aku bertanya seolah-olah paham benar.

"Kakek? Kakekku sudah tiada sejak aku belum lahir. Aku mempelajari sendiri di rumah. Hanna pun aku yang mengajari. Sewaktu kita belum berpisah... Pasti ia membohongimu kan? Ia berkata bahwa kakek kami yang mengajari.",katanya.

"Ya...Mungkin Hanna tidak ingin aku mengetahui tentang kau saat itu.",kataku.

"Ah..Tak usah dibahas.. Yuk.. Kita berjalan-jalan!",ajaknya.

Tak terasa kami telah akrab. Hanny... Aku tak menduga bisa menemukannya. Namun,aku bahagia. Satu per satu terungkap. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah... :)

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Fic ini bukan saya yang mengarang dan bukan saya yang menulis, ini adalah karangan teman saya namanya 31MichelleMONICA, saya cuma nge-share karena akunnya masih ada sedikit masalah :D. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Long Day With Her

Rated: T

Warning: Semua tokoh adalah OC

Genre: Friendship, Fantasy

~Well.. Hari ini perjalanan Flo akan berlanjut. Hmmm.. Aku suka bagian cerita ini. Mau ku ceritakan? Ok...kita mulai... ;)

' 30 Maret 1999 '

Ah.. Semalam aku tak dapat tidur. Aku memikirkan cara agar Hanny dapat bersekolah. Ia sebenarnya pintar. Ia cepat menangkap hal-hal yang baru saja diajarkan dan mampu mengembangkannya,bahkan ia dapat membuat Ibunya heran-heran dengan presentasi karya 'Ilmiah Pasti' nya. Ia mampu mengukur jarak tiba kereta api,mengetahui umur sebuah pohon tanpa memotong dan melihat garis-garis batangnya,mengukur berapa ubin yang digunakan untuk ukuran sebuah rumah,dan masih banyak lagi lainnya. Bahkan ia sering membuat percobaan di rumahnya dengan berbagai serangga dan beberpa hewan melata. Tetapi sayang sekali.. Mengenai Ibunya yang terlalu khawatir akan keselamatan anaknya. Ia tak mau Hanny disakiti kembali sama seperti ketika ia bersama ayahnya dahulu.

Aku pun nekad ingin mengutarakan keinginan kami berdua di depan Ibu Hanny. Siapa tahu dengan nada sopan ia bisa menerimanya,sekaligus mengizinkannya. Jam 11.00 tepat aku berangkat menemui Hanny ditemani sepeda dan jaketku kembali. Tak lupa dengan kunci perak tua milik Hanna. Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku. Senangnya diriku karena hari ini mentari sangat bersahabat denganku. Sinar-sinarnya ditutupi awan putih sehingga suasana masih sejuk meski menjelang siang hari.

Srett...

Aku memiringkan sepedaku di sebuah batu besar yang ditumbuhi lumut tempatku biasanya duduk-duduk di depan rel kereta tua itu.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku sambil merapikan kemeja dan rambutku yang hampir berantakan. Rumah Hanny sudah dekat dari pandanganku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Tak sabar aku menemui Ibu Hanny. Beberapa saat kemudian aku telah sampai. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Seakan kata-kata yang sedari tadi aku persiapkan melayang entah kemana. Ah.. Tidak! Aku hanya butuh keberanian dan tentu kesopanan. Kata-kata yang indah tidak seberapa penting. Baiklah,aku harus siap! ^ ^

Hanny membukakan pintu saat aku mengetuknya perlahan.

"Hari ini ,, kita usahakan kamu dapat diizinkan untuk bersekolah kembali !. Seperti dulu.. Ketika kamu masih kecil..",aku mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Sipp... Thank you Flo...",Hanny mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Dimana Ibumu?",tanyaku menengok kedalam.

"Hmmm..Mungkin di kamarnya. Sedari tadi aku tidak mengobrol dengannya karena menyelesaikan penelitianku. Sebaiknya kamu saja yang mengungkapkannya. Kamu tunggu di sini ya.. Aku akan memanggilnya.",Hanny menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sambil duduk di sini.",aku pun duduk di sofa krem tua milik Hanny.

Beberapa menit kemudian,seorang wanita berambut panjang terurai yang berwarna hitam pekat dan wajahnya elok,berkulit orang tropis datang menghampiriku. Lebih tepatnya lagi itu adalah Ibu Hanny.

"Ah.. Kamu Flo ya? Teman baik Hanny.. Hanny sering menceritakanmu. Ada apa kamu kemari?",tanyanya duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Emm... Sebenarnya saya datang kemari untuk meminta izin dari Tante.",kataku ragu.

"Izin untuk apa? Kalau kamu mau bermain sebentar bersama Hanny boleh-boleh saja,kok...",ia tersenyum.. Sangat ramah.

"Ah... Bu..bukan Tante. Hmmm.. Sa..sa..saya ingin mengajak Hanny un..untuk sss...",ah.. Mengapa perkataanku menjadi aneh begini...

"Flo... Tante tak kan marah. Ungkapkan saja.. ",ia memegang bahuku sambil tersenyum.

Fiuhh... "Bolehkah Hanny bersekolah kembali? Saya mohon Tante. Ia akan dapat menambah pengetahuannya dan memiliki sahabat-sahabat baru.",aku memohon.

"Hmmm.. Sebenarnya dari dulu Tante ingin menyekolahkan Hanny. Namun,Tante takut mantan Ayahnya mengajaknya pulang bersamanya kembali dengan Hanna. Ia tak mau menafkahi keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin mempekerjakan Hanny di rumahnya. Bahkan Hanna anak tercintanya pun ia pekerjakan.",ungkap Ibu Hanny dengan menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Tidak Tante.. Emm... Bukannya saya membantah. Namun, sekarang telah berubah. Sejak...",aku tak berani mengungkapkannya lagi.

"Sejak Hanna meninggal bukan?",ia telah tahu lebih dahulu.

"Ah.. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu.",aku menunduk.

"Sudahlah... Bahkan Tante melihat kalian menangis di depan batu nisan Hanna..",ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah... Apakah Tante sering mengikuti kami?",aku bertanya.

"Tentu. Sebenarnya Tante juga tahu semua tentang kau. Namun, Tante tak tau namamu sebelum kau berkenalan dengan Hanny.",jelasnya.

"Emm.. Bukannya mencampuri urusan Tante.. Namun,apa tidak alangkah lebih baiknya Tante kembali tinggal bersama ? Ia sering membicarakan Tante.. Mungkin ia masih sangat menyayangi dan rindu dengan Tante..."

"Sebenarnya.. Kami ingin kembali tinggal bersamanya. Namun Tante belum tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkannya padanya...",jelasnya.

"Hmmmm.. Baiklah. Saya siap membantu kapanpun Tante mau.",aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Hanny Tante izinkan untuk bersekolah kembali. Namun,kamu harus menjaganya dengan baik Flo. Tante percaya denganmu.",ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ehmm... Floretta Victoria Renne.",aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Oh... Tante sampai kelupaan. Sekar Ayu Prastari. Panggil saja Tante Sekar.",ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pula sambil tersenyum.

"Ok.. Mulai besok Tante akan mendaftarkannya di Zetoluza de Comforta Junior High School. Mungkin kalian bisa sekelas nanti.",katanya.

Hanny yang sedari tadi ternyata menguping di kamarnya pun keluar dan memeluk Ibunya.

"Thanks Mommy...",ia tersenyum senang.

Singkatnya...

Hanny pun dapat bersekolah kembali. Ia ternyata menjadi teman sekelasku. Ia ramah dan memiliki banyak sahabat selain diriku. Saat jam istirahat pun ia sering makan siang dan dikerumuni anak-anak. Mereka senang bersahabat dengan Hanny. Selain elok rupanya dan pintar,ia mampu mengajari teman-teman lain yang kurang mampu pelajarannya dengan sabar. Hanny juga sering mendapat peringkat pertama ketika rapor semester dibagikan. Dan... Ketika pelajaran tambahan ekstrakulikuler,ia mampu menguasai seni-seni yang sulit,bahkan ia juga mampu bermain piano dan gitar. Semua orang di sekolah menyukainya. Bapak-bapak petugas keamanan dan pekarya pun mengenalnya. Karena,setiap sepulang sekolah,apabila ia memiliki uang jajan tambahan,ia membelikan makanan untuk mereka yang lelah. Ia juga sering menyapa ketika berada di luar area sekolah.

Aku sungguh bahagia memiliki teman sepertimu,Hanny... :)

Nah... Menarik bukan kisah ini? Sikap Hanny perlu kita contoh. Wajah yang elok dan kepintaran takkan berguna apabila kita tak memiliki perilaku dan tata krama yang baik. Dimanapun kita berada,sebisa mungkin kita menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan. Tak perlu layaknya kanak-kanak,namun,dengan tutur kata sopan dan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah kita,orang lain akan senang berbicara dengan kita...

Hmmm.. Beberapa bulan setelah Hanny masuk,ada suatu pengumuman yang mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan hati Hanny. Kira-kira apa ya?... :)

REVIEW PLEASE! Semua pendapat kalian entah itu pujian, kritik, atau saran akan saya sampaikan pada penulis cerita ini ;)


End file.
